


Skinnydipping

by Liviania



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Exhibitionism, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Oviposition, Sounding, Stomach Bulge, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/pseuds/Liviania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor just moved to Bethesda Bay for university, and is happy to meet some new people on the beach.</p><p>They're happy to meet him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinnydipping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pokolips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokolips/gifts).



> Pokolips, it was difficult to choose one of your prompts. In the end, I decided to go for it and venture far outside my comfort zone. I hope you enjoy the result!
> 
> I'd like to thank Morbane for also venturing outside of her comfort zone to beta this story. I've been revising down to the wire, so any remaining mistakes are on me.
> 
> I think I've tagged everything, but if anything is missing, let me know.

The sand beneath my bare feet still felt warm, even though no vestige of the sunset remained. The lingering heat was a pleasant contrast to the chill starting to come off the water.

I'd recently moved to Bethesda Bay for university and was still adjusting to the new pace of my life. It seemed like the town shut down as soon as the sun went down, even the restaurants. I'd grown up in a bustling city and was having trouble adjusting to the quiet nights. It seemed unnatural, the way the town grew quiet after dark, with only faint light behind closed windows betraying that it was inhabited. Back home, I'd spend a night like this in the woods with my friends, getting drunk on alcohol appropriated from parents who didn't keep a close eye on their liquor cabinets.

Tonight, however, I could hear laughter. The first thing I saw, as I walked past a dune and toward the noise, was a warm glow that soon resolved into the flames of a bonfire. Four people sat around it, two on either side. I thought they might be around my age, although it was hard to tell in the flickering light of the fire. The stars were plentiful and bright over Bethesda Bay, but there was no moon this night.

It was a boy who spotted me first. He stared at me and I stared back, quite captivated by his nose, which made him look like a mysterious figure in a romantic novel. I don't know if he was equally captivated, because he didn't say anything. Instead, he jostled the shoulder of the person next to him, a girl. She looked up and smiled when she saw me. "Come join us!"

I obeyed, hopeful that I might make some new friends. "Hello," I said, trying to sound charming. I'd never been good at meeting new people, and moving to such a quiet town hadn't helped. "I'm Connor. Moved here from Louetta about a week ago."

"Hello, Connor," said the girl, with an effortless smile. "I'm Mae. This is Michael, Nina, and Finn," she said, pointing to each of the others in turn.

Finn was the one sitting beside her who had seen me first. I dropped the shoes I'd been carrying, and sat beside him. It turned out there was less room on the piece of driftwood Mae and Finn were using as a bench than I'd thought. Our thighs touched, but Finn didn't move his away. I tried in vain not to get my hopes up. I flashed a small smile at Finn, who only looked at me impassively. I didn't mind too much, because it let me admire his eyes, which were a bright brown. I could already see myself writing helpless poetry about 'flecks of gold.'

"Let's play a game," Mae said. She winked at Michael, who sat directly across from her. "Never have I ever? To get to know Connor, who just moved here from Louetta." Her voice sounded teasing, but in a friendly way. I oddly felt welcomed.

"Sounds good to me," said Michael, throwing his arms around Nina. "Finn, why don't you get a beer for our new friend?" Nina casually shoved his arm off, reclaiming her personal space.

Finn silently stood and walked somewhere behind me. I didn't turn and look, because I knew I would be tempted to stare at his ass and see if it was as nice as his face, and I knew the others would see. When he returned, he sat in the same place as before, thigh touching mine. He didn't hand the beer to me, but instead sat the cold bottle in my lap. His hand lingered there for a second, almost but not quite touching me, and brushed ever so slightly against my stomach as he removed it. I could feel it through my shirt, a briefly burning line.

Mae, unsurprisingly, started. "Never have I ever eaten a second dessert."

Michael was the only one who drank that turn. He asked the next question, something equally unembarrassing to admit.

By the time everyone had started our second beers, it became more personal. When it was Michael's turn again, he paused and took a look at each of us one by one. "Never have I ever given a blowjob," he said. Mae drank immediately. A short beat, and then Nina, Finn, and I took a drink as well. I could feel hope beating its wings in my stomach.

Nina's turn. She took a moment, as if thinking of a good question. She finally spoke after Mae loudly cleared her throat. "Never have I ever gone skinny dipping." This time, she and I were the only ones who didn't drink.

"Really?" Michael scoffed.

I shrugged. "Nina hasn't either," I pointed out.

Mae laughed. "Nina's too smart to take her underwear off around Michael. What's your excuse?"

"No excuse, really," I said, pretending that I didn't think it mattered. "There's no open water in Louetta, so I never had the opportunity."

"You could take care of that now," suggested Mae.

"I'm in," said Michael, removing his shirt to reveal a lean chest.

"Let Connor go first," said Mae. She added, "You don't have to if you don't want to." A wicked grin crossed her face. She definitely wanted me to take my clothes off and get in the water.

I darted a quick glance at Finn. He didn't say a thing. But he was looking at me. I took a second to admire his nose and made up my mind, taking a quick breath and then pulling off my shirt.

I stood up, hastily folding my shirt and then setting it down on my long-discarded shoes. I lowered my hands to my pants, hesitated again for half a breath, and then removed my trousers.

"Underwear too!" called Michael.

"Stop it," said Mae, giggling. "Be nice to Connor."

I looked down, away from Michael's laughing eyes. I turned away before pulling my underwear off. They could all see my ass, but I didn't think they'd gotten a good look at anything else. I ran toward the ocean as quickly as I could, eager for the cover of the water.

When I hit the water, I almost stopped. It was colder than I expected, but I supposed the sun had been down for a few hours by now. I quickly waded in up to my waist, worried about one of them noticing any shrinkage. My nipples tightened with the cold, and I shivered. I waded deeper into the water, rendered opaque by the darkness. As I walked, the sand beneath my feet turned into a layer of larger, sharper gravel. I stepped gingerly, about ready to turn back, when I passed the brief rock barrier. I floundered slightly as the floor beneath me turned to sand, because here the beach truly dropped off. I took a moment, startled that I could no longer reach the bottom and keep my head about water at the same time. If I went further, I would have to swim rather than walk. As I began to drift, seaweed tangled lightly around my ankles.

And then it yanked. My head went under the water and I fought my way back up, gasping for breath. I hadn't been under long, not more than a second, but I had frightened myself.

"He needs air to breathe," snapped Mae, her voice coming from somewhere behind me.

I managed to spin around, even though the seaweed hadn't let go of my ankle. In fact, I could feel it moving higher up my leg. It was to my knee now. I could feel the progress because everywhere it touched itched. "What?" I managed to choke out. There was now a second piece of seaweed crawling up my other leg. I glanced downward, but all I could see was my own arms treading water.

When I returned my gaze upward, I could scarce see much more. There were four shapes silhouetted by the fire, still burning on the beach, standing on the beach shelf, away from the open water. "Finn?" I asked. "Guys?"

"You'll be okay," Nina said, quietly. This time, the fear started somewhere deeper inside of me. I could feel something twining about my thigh, and none of them were moving to help me. I tried kicking my legs, but the tendrils tightened. It also worsened the itching, making it feel more like the sting of a nettle.

"You'll like it," said Michael, satisfied. "You wanted to make friends, didn't you? We're just being friendly. How often do you get lucky, if that pathetic flirting with Finn was the best you could manage? You should thank us for helping you get fucked."

"Fucked?" I asked, too concerned with what the hell was happening to my legs to pay full attention to Michael's words. That one had stuck out, however.

The tendrils slid inexorably up my legs, which was more than a little distracting from my watchers. As kicking had failed, I kept paddling with my right hand and reached down with my left hand to try to shove the seaweed off. It didn't feel like I expected. It was smooth. I'd barely touched it, however, when a third tendril wrapped around my wrist and wrenched it behind my back. I bobbled, but the tendrils pushed upward, keeping my head above water. I whimpered. That maneuver had tightened the tendrils around my legs and arm to a bruising intensity.

Yet I forgot the pressure when I noticed the burning tendrils snacking around my inner thigh and reaching the cleft of my ass.

The most exploratory tendril poked gently at my asshole, and then drew away. For a brief moment, I thought the seaweed might let me go, that this was just a nasty prank and it was over. Upon which it rammed into me, and I dipped forward, my face briefly covered by the water. The tendril around my arm pulled, straining my shoulder but returning me upright. I panted with the pain. Tears welled up in my eyes as I struggled to breathe through it. I barely noticed the pain in my shoulder, however.

This wasn't one of the thin tendrils that had crawled up my legs. It was thick, and I hadn't been prepared at all. My ass only just stretched around it. I'd never been filled by something so large. Worse, It too itched and burned. I could tell now that the sensation was caused by some sort of liquid. The tendril swished inside me, coating my walls and asshole with that awful liquid before penetrating deeper. I squirmed as much as I could in the strangling embrace.

In response, the grasping tendrils spread my legs wide apart until my thighs ached from the stretch. I startled as a tendril suddenly wrapped around my free arm, pulling it tight behind my back to join my other arm. I could no longer keep myself afloat, but the tendrils seemed to be holding my head above the water for now. Unfortunately, I sank deeper onto the tendril in my ass. I gasped in shock, thankful that my body once more managed to stretch enough to accommodate the intruder.

Another tendril slid across my chest, before slipping down around my belly. The itch was even more intense on the sensitive skin there, distracting me from the painful stretch of my ass. Then, several bound themselves around my chest, setting my nipples on fire and making it hard to breathe. What if the substance was toxic, and that was why it burned so? What if I survived this only to have my skin fall off? I started to panic, and my breath came faster and faster. I tried to flail, but my bondage was unyielding. All I managed to do was lurch slightly in the water. I started crying helplessly.

Something cut across the swells of water in front of me, catching my attention. Something rose out of it. It was my first glimpse of the thing assaulting me. In the darkness, I could only see its shape: it was thick and round, tapering off to a point. It was not seaweed at all, but a tentacle.

"No worries, mate," called Michael. "You've given a blowjob before."

I'd forgotten they were standing there because of the fire working its way through my body. The tentacle inside me would push forward, wiggle, and then push again. I couldn't be sure, but it certainly felt like the tentacle was moving through my intestines. The base kept getting wider, and wider. I was frightened of being torn open as it pushed through my body.

The tentacle in front of me moved closer. "No, no, _please_!" The words came out garbled through my tears and terror. I turned my gaze to the largest of the silhouettes that hadn't spoken, the one that I thought was Finn. He seemed less attractive now that he was just watching me. "Help me," I begged. It didn't come as a surprise that he didn't respond, but I could still feel the hope that had grown inside me by the fire die. It made it that much harder to ignore the pain, each point of contact seeming to merge into one as the creature stung me mercilessly.

I broke. I wailed, and the tentacle pushed its way into my mouth. It slammed past my teeth, jarring them painfully, and then worked its way down my throat efficiently. I could feel bile rush up, but there was nowhere for it to go. I swallowed it down, which was difficult since I couldn't move my jaw, but preferable to choking to death. It tasted sour, like dairy that's gone off.

"Sorry," said Mae. I wished she'd at least drop the false concern. "We try to be neighborly, and no one wants to be woken up by screaming. It wouldn't help anyway. The locals know to stay away from the water at night."

I'd noticed that no one went out after dark, of course, but thought that was just because it was a small, sleepy town. No one had warned me. How could they not warn me?

I didn't have time to consider the question, because that was when one of the smaller tentacles circled my cock and then entered it, working its way up my piss slit. I felt both the burn of the stretch and the awful itching the tentacles left everywhere they touched. I was burning up, inside and outside. I couldn't take the pain or the stretch anymore. I wasn't built for this. I was going to be torn apart. I was going to pass out, and drown, and die because surely I couldn't live through this.

Suddenly, the sensation changed. It still felt warm, but tingly. It was like a lover stroking his fingers through my hair, but all over. The bliss calmed my panicking mind, and I found myself starting to appreciate the ways the creature touched me.

I could feel blood flooding to my cock, and it started to get hard. The tentacle inside it began to pump in and out, the stretch still uncomfortable, but worth it for the further spread of that wonderful warmth. Yet another tentacle wrapped itself around my cock and attached suckers that suckled on my flesh. It felt almost like receiving simultaneous hickeys, bruising, yet relaxing and claiming.

Two suckers also attached to my sore nipples, stimulating them. The hard suction made them swell and bruise, yet it still felt amazing. The sharp bite of pain to my nipples made everything else feel even better.

I moaned around the tentacle in my mouth, which seemed to take my helpless pleasure as a signal to move. It entered my throat, making me gag. Saliva flooded my mouth. At the same time, however, it pushed more of the liquid down my throat. I swallowed, and could feel it winding its way through my system. A tingling line of bliss spread throughout my body from where the three tentacles entered me.

Between the tentacles grasping me and the buoyancy of the water, I felt weightless. I felt as if I were intoxicated. The pain in my jaw and ass, both forced wide, was a distant concern. The insistent sucking on my swollen nipples and cock overwhelmed my consciousness. The small tentacle thrusting in my cock was like my pulse. The stretch of it still hurt, but now that just made it feel better. I'd never dreamed of being fucked this thoroughly before, but my body was rising to the occasion. It was all too much, and yet I needed something more to push my overloaded body over the edge. I wanted to come, but I couldn't. The tentacles never changed what they were doing. I needed it harder, faster, deeper. Some other stimulation.

The tentacle in my ass stopped moving. I rolled my hips in an attempt to force it farther me, into some last inch not filled to capacity. I didn't care if it split me open if I could just come. Surprisingly, the creature let me undulate my hips. The tentacles didn't grip harder to stop me. It was the first true motion I'd been allowed since this ordeal started, and I took shameless advantage of it. I was getting closer and closer, when pain suddenly stopped my building orgasm.

This pain wasn't like before. The terrible feeling of my body stretching to its limits was familiar. But this time, the tentacle didn't seem to be going deeper into me. I thought it might be growing wider. Even worse, the wider bit moved, entering my body. The widest part popped past my sphincter and I sobbed with relief as my body tightened ever so slightly back around the tentacle. But now the thing moved up farther into my body. It settled against my inner walls, round and warm. It felt a little like some toys I'd used before, but what would come out of a tentacle? It was ... an egg?

Another started widening my passage. The creature was laying eggs in me! I squirmed, trying to take advantage of the tentacles that had slackened while I gave in to pleasure. All the tentacles yanked at once, pulling my futilely writhing body further onto the tentacle depositing eggs into my intestines.

A third egg pushed through, as the drugged feeling from the liquids and the suckers kept me floating. A fourth, my stomach cramping viciously. A fifth, and then they seemed to come faster. Was that the eighth? Or the ninth? I drifted in and out of consciousness as the eggs kept pushing through. Not even the pain kept my attention anymore.

All of the tentacles ripped out of me, shocking me back to attention. I slipped under the water. My freed arms flapped uselessly and my legs only dangled. The salt of the ocean water stung my skin where the tentacles had gripped me. I tried to tell myself to swim, but the thoughts weren't going anywhere and my limbs couldn't move anyway. They tingled as the blood rushed back through them after being held immobile for so long.

Several sets of arms caught me along my shoulders and waist, pulling me forward. The others towed me to shore. It took all of them to keep me upright as I staggered through the shallows. Once we were on the sand, I dropped, putting all of my weight into the motion. Dropping onto my belly was a mistake. The eggs pushed back against my spleen, and I resisted the urge to vomit. I rolled onto my side, the coarse sand irritating my sensitized skin. I shoved their hands away until they stopped reaching for me.

I stared at my belly. It was huge, round and stretched from the eggs inside of me. I thought my skin might burst if I moved too quickly. Nina bent down until I could see her face. She touched my belly lightly. "Don't worry," she said. Her voice was still so soft. "Your skin will stretch. You've been prepared now."

I tucked myself around my engorged belly and kicked sand at her.                                                                          

I could hear them, picking up their stuff and smothering the fire. I kept myself curled into a tight little ball, crying quietly.

Then one of them touched me again, getting a firm grip around my back and beneath my arm, which he used to haul me up. When I stumbled, he steadied me with an arm that went beneath my obscenely large belly.

I looked up and saw Finn looking down at me. He was smiling at me for the first time. He pushed my wet and sweaty hair back from my forehead, and then kissed it lightly. "You look even sweeter now, with Ramon's eggs inside you, pretty."

He started walking after the others, pulling me along. "There's nothing to worry about," he said soothingly. "We'll keep you safe while you incubate the eggs."

He rubbed my belly. It felt so good where he touched me, like I was once more drifting in the ocean. He licked a tear that slipped down my cheek, and then whispered in my ear. "You were rather obvious with all that staring. I know you like me. It's Michael's turn next, but then it will be my turn. If you're still functional after two clutches, I'll put my eggs in you. We'll both enjoy that, won't we?"

He stuck his tongue in my ear and it, it kept going, just like one of the tentacles. I shuddered.

"Yes, you do like that," he said. "Now, let's get you home. You need to rest, pretty boy."

My feet dragged uselessly through the cool sand.


End file.
